Whipped
by oliviabensons
Summary: It's an art form, really.


A/N: This was for LJ's Doctorcest (http : / foibles-fables. livejournal. com/195479 . html?). The prompt was "Addison/Burke, Sundaes."

SMUT. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: So don't own them.

* * *

When Burke returns from the kitchen area of the hotel room with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream, she smirks. She had forgotten about their deal until this minute.

"An Addison sundae," he ponders, dropping the Hershey's bottle onto the bedside table. "I could go for one right now." Climbing onto the bed, he shakes the can of Reddi Whip, winking at her.

She laughs, straddling his lap. She greedily takes the can from him, pulling the cap off and leaning over him so her eyes are level with his chest. Addison presses down on the nozzle, the confection pouring out onto his right nipple. She turns her wrists, as if to make a swirl with the milky substance. Her tongue slips out to clean the cream off his chest. She can feel the shiver run through Preston's body at her touch. She moves down his body and puts a little more on, this time adorning his hips and thighs, deliberately leaving the part that is beginning to ache for her, bare. Addison slowly cleans his body of the whipped cream, making him grunt and beg for more of her touch.

Reaching over to the nightstand, she places the can onto it, replacing it with the bottle of Hershey's and pops the cap open. Winking at him, she sucks the residual syrup off the top, making him groan in anticipation. As she squeezes the bottle with one hand, she fondles his cock with her free one. Addison slowly strokes his length while she pours the chocolate on and around his penis, the delicious topping disappearing into his dark skin. She bends down to lick the dripping substance that has fallen onto her hand, her tongue making slight contact with his pulsing skin. Taking him into her mouth, she moans from the taste of sweet and salty.

Before she realizes what he's doing, he has her by the waist, flipping her gently onto her back. Burke teasingly holds the bottle above her, waiting for the syrup to come out of it. "Just do it," Addison commands, arching her hips the slightest bit. He grabs her, holding her for a second, and she knows if she jerks her hips one more time, he'll be well on his way to an orgasm. She pushes herself back onto the mattress, groaning when the chocolate finally drips onto her stomach.

It's an art form, really.

He rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he licks the syrup off her stomach methodically. Her nipple peaks, and her body squirms underneath him. He pours more, edging the bottle closer to her pussy. The chocolate drops onto her clit and it's cold, chilling her. Burke lowers his mouth, slowly licking her and twisting his tongue as he tries to reach all spots where the Hershey's has landed. Addison moans loudly, dropping her head to the pillow. Her body quivers, her breathing is labored. He holds down her hips, sucking her gently.

"Preston," she whispers.

He finally brings his lips back up to hers, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She doesn't bother for the slow, long kiss. Instead, she thrusts her tongue into his mouth, tasting the sweet mix of chocolate and whipped cream. His hands fist in her hair and he parts Addison's thighs and slides between them. He had been trying to avoid touching any part of her down there, but the taste of her and the chocolate had been so alluring. He slides into her and he's so deep, and she moans when he thrusts lazily inside of her.

Addison wants to tell him to go faster, to let her release herself, when he reads her mind. They've been fucking for so long. His thrusts are harder, and every time he moves to drive into her, she lifts her hips. She tightens herself around him, keeps him in place as he throbs against her walls.

The words fail her, but she doesn't need them, not when he gives her a satisfyingly deep thrust. She grabs onto his shoulders, pushing him deeper inside of her. She cries out some form of his name - could be his last name, he can't tell-, losing her breath as the spasms overtake her body.

And without warning to him, she lets her muscles relax, as he thrusts one more time inside of her. His mouth is muffled against her neck as he grunts her name, filling her as he comes.

Coming down from their high, he grabs the can of Reddi Whip, spraying it into his mouth one last time before kissing her.

"Much better than Dairy Queen."


End file.
